Surprise
by MunkyRob
Summary: Just an OC one-shot dedicated to a friend. Enjoy.


**Hey fellas.  
Well, this short story isn't for all of you. – You can read it of course. (More important: you can review it.) – But the main aim of this one-shot is clear. **

**It's dedicated to… *Beep***

**Enjoy**

* * *

That was an ordinary day in December on the European continent.

Jokes, stereotypes and other things like that say French people don't like cold weather. And it's absolutely right. Cold or simply bad weather ruins the French mood. – Riviera; surprise? -  
This fact stands for French chipmunks as well.

* * *

Rob: Wait! Hold the phone! French 'munks? Let's revise it again. What are we talking about?

MunkyRob: Yes. Why is it so big deal?

Rob: I don't know about any.

MunkyRob: I think you're in the wrong universe.

Rob: Why?

MunkyRob: Just have another thought.

Rob: Damn! I remember! How could I forget it. Alright. So, where is this story goin'?

MunkyRob: You'll see, son. Untill then, please take your seat.

Rob: Let's roll!

* * *

So, the cold weather didn't screw up only humans' mood, but chipmunks' as well.

There really weren't too many chipmunks in France and those few were in (and around) Paris.

Three of the lived in the Eiffel-tower; they were a couple. One lived in the attic of the Louvre. **(A/N: Does it have attic?!)  
**Four (a family) lived in the Notre Dame.

But we don't want to talk about these chipmunks too much. We have another one. He is more important for us.

Why? You'll see.

This certain chipmunk woke up at 7:30 as usual. But he just shot up his cell phone and fell asleep again. He woke up at 8:20 as usual and looking at the screen of his cell phone the panic started controlling his body.

He jumped out of his bed like he was catapulted. The 'munk dressed, got his backpack, forced two toaster waffles into his cheeks, ran out to the street and sped up to light speed.

When he stopped in front of his school his brain woke up.

The chipmunk looked around and yawed.

"Damn, I'm here again." He said. "As I remember I ignored the alarm."

He walked in and sat o his place in his class.

As usual, only a little percent of his classmates greeted him. The others weren't interested in a chipmunk.

The first lesson began at 8:25. The Biology teacher came in, called out the chipmunk to tell him about the theme of the last lesson. – It was the nervous system of the humans. – The 'munk wasn't really interested in human biology and it's obvious; he was a chipmunk.

He got 16.

He sat down and the teacher told the students to open their copybooks. The next part was the human multiplication system. Luc – it was his name – giggled and got his pen.

It was the funniest Biology lesson he had ever had. In his eyes the human multiplication was… ridiculous.

After 90 minutes of intense giggling he finally was let out of the class.

Luc got his food and ate it. He couldn't even finish his sandwich because the next lesson began.

"Please throw me out of that window." he said pretending he was praying.

This 'pray' meant the next lesson was going to be Physics.

Luc knew it was necessary and good and important, but he just couldn't stand the way his teacher talks about it.

Also the formulas and the concepts hurt him like knifes.

As the 3rd and 4th lessons passed he went home to got some food. He had an hour of break.

After it he had to go back to that prison, called 'school' to his next lesson: the Greek.

"Luc, why are you here if you hate it?" asked one of Luc's classmates.

The chipmunk sighed stroking his head.

"If I knew I would be happy. I was drunk, maybe."

'If you want to get a heavy headache, learn Greek.' said once a wise person. Luc did so. After the lessons his head wanted to blow up.

He needed to take some painkillers.

Thank to the pills he could get over the Spanish lesson and change clothe to the P.E.

You're a chipmunk.

Forest – okay.

Running – okay.  
Show – you have fur, so, okay.

Searching for objects hidden by the teacher. – You have 300 times more sensible nose than human, so, okay.

So far it looks like PE is heaven for a chipmunk. If you think so… well, reboot your brain. Do you remember the first lines? – Good boy/girl! –

Luc's nightmare was running in snow. He hated when it melted into his fur.

It wasn't easy to take care of fur. Humans just cut their hair and do some stuff with it. But the fur… It's like the clothes at humans. If your fur is dirty or a mess, you're not a real chipmunk; it's a shame.

And the dirty snow and mud weren't good for the loved, dark brown fur of Luc.

After 90 minutes of intense running he had a shower, but first: it didn't help because cleaning fur wasn't just about water; second: the bastard students were laughing at him. He didn't even know why; maybe because chipmunks' 'thing' isn't visible all the time.

He got a towel and dried himself, then he shook the rest of the water off of his fur.

After dressing, he went back to the class for his backpack.

As he was packing his stuff, a boy from the class stepped to him.

"Hey Luc. Do you have any plan for the rest of the day?"

The chipmunk grunted quietly and sighed.

"No. Just the usual program." he said.

The boy giggled.

"Are you in love with that Hungarian guy?"

Luc slowly turned toward the boy and grunted showing out his fangs and deploying his claws.

"Don't tell this joke. I'm tired for it."

The boy spread his arms.

"As you wish. Lucy."

Luc was supposed to go crazy, but he just grunted again and got up his backpack.

He didn't even said good-bye, just jumped off of the desk and left the class immediately.

There was no crowd, because everyone had already left.

He stepped out the gate of the school and headed toward his flat.

He hadn't even reached the corner yet, when his senses told him he was being watched.

He looked around and behind him, in 80 meters distance, he saw another chipmunk like him.

The other chipmunk was a bit thinner, he had auburn fur, light blue eyes and very long tail.

He wore a black hoodie with a white text on it: "Ruoska"

Luc dropped his jaw. It couldn't be anyone. He knew that chipmunk very well.

Seeing Luc's reaction, the auburn furred chipmunk giggled with a wide smile and started running toward the paralised 'munk.

He smacked right in front of Luc's face.

"Mon ami! Quel est le problème?"

Luc shook his head and stared at the chipmunk in front of him.

"Rob... what the hell are you doing here?"

Rob laughed.

"Well, I got on a plane, flew for one and a half hours, got a taxi at the airport and told the driver to take me here."

Luc's mouth was still opened and his eyes were still wide. He couldn't believe that his friend was really there.

" Am I hallucinating?"

Rob laughed. "No, you aren't. I came here to surprise you."

Luc swallowed hard. "Well, it's successful. I almost got a heart-attack."

Rob placed his paw on his surprised friend's shoulder. Then he hugged him.

Luc was shocked for a moment but it disappeared and hugged his friend back.

Rob patted Luc's back and breaking the hug, he looked into his eyes and spoke up.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami!"

The French chipmunk's mouth curled into a wide, happy smile.

"Merci beaucoup!" he thanked. "By the way, your French is still horrible."

Rob rolled his eyes and laughed.

" I can't help about it. But in this way, I bet your Hungarian isn't better than mine either. "

Luc realized that he had opened his mouth too fast, without thinking.

He breathed in and opened the language file in his brain with shaking virtual paws.

" Ne leudjél oian bistos beanne, tesjó." **(*)**

Rob didn't want to be rude, but he burst out in laugh.

"Awesome! If I want to laugh, I'll ask you to speak in Hungarian."

Luc had a peevish face and punched Rob on his shoulder.

"So, what were you planning on doing today?" he asked.

"I thought you would invite me for dinner to you."

Luc sweat-dropped.

"Well, I don't refuse it, but we will order. I won't cook for you. I'm not your wife."

They both laughed and started walking toward Luc's flat.

"Speaking of it, what about that sexy chipette who I've seen you with once?" asked Rob.

Luc sighed rolling his eyes and punched Rob again.

* * *

**First, the Hungarian sentence what Luc said was written incorrectly to show the accent and the band (funny) pronunciation.  
It should've been: "Ne legyél benne olyan biztos, tesó!"  
And it means: "Don't be so sure, bro!"**

**Secondly:**  
**If it wasn't clear enough I say it again: "Happy, Munkin' Birthday to Lulu308!"**

**PS: Two week and the Tablet war will begin! Expect it, bro. he knows what I'm talking about.**


End file.
